Blind Date
by trudis123
Summary: Okay, I changed it again. Yes I know... it's infuriating. I've just decided to do them all individually. So here ya go. Faberry Week 2013- Day 1... Quinn thought she would never see that girl from the performance ever again. What happens when they're set up by their friends?


_**Faberry Week- Day 1**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. I only own my typos which might be plentiful because I didn't really edit.**_

* * *

"Don't you think we're a little too young to be going on blind dates?" Quinn said as she looked through her closet for something decent to wear.

She usually only wore her cheerleading outfit to school, so she never had to worry about picking outfits to wear to school. Maybe if she actually went out on weekends instead of doing homework she wouldn't be having this problem either, but she needed to keep up her 4.0 average to make it out of this town.

"Q, you're a sophomore. It's not like you twelve or something. What's really bothering you about tonight?"

"It's my first date with a girl, San, I'm not used to how these things work out. Do I pay for the meal? Does she pay for the meal? Do we pay separately?"

"You obviously don't pay separately Q-ball. Otherwise it's not a date," Santana tisked.

"That doesn't really help me figure this out." Quinn looked at herself in the mirror, finally deciding on the perfect outfit for the blind date. Breadstix wasn't the fanciest place in the world, so she wouldn't have to dress up too nice. The pale blue dress with the brown belt at the waist and her brown boots was perfect for the restaurant. She admired the way it clung to her waist just right and flowed down just above her knee. She decided to take her white cardigan just in case she got good cold.

"So what did you say her name was again?"

"Britts said her name was Rachel Berry. Her mom's the show choir coach at Carmel for Vocal Adrenaline."

"That one that was insanely awesome at that performance this year?"

"The very same. She's the lead singer."

Quinn thought back to the performance that the glee club had attended at the beginning of the year...

* * *

"_And now without out further ado Carmel High presents…. VOCAL ADRENALINE!"_

_Quinn looked at Santana next to her with a raised eyebrow. "You think these guys are any good?"_

_AS the lights dimmed Santana scoffed, "Judging on the dramatic introduction, I'd say there making up for something. They're probably not that good."_

_Just then, they saw two girls walk up onto the stage. The first was an African-American girl that looked like she was ready to own the stage. The second was a petite brunette._

_Quinn's breath hitched. After admitting to herself in the summer that she was a lesbian, she allowed herself to check girls out when she saw something she liked. And the girl on the stage was definitely something she liked._

_For her stature, the brunette held a type of confidence that completely overshadowed the diva's next to her._

"_San, who's that?"_

_Santana hurriedly looked through the program. "Says her name's Rachel Berry. She has quite a bit of solos. She must be really good. The other girl is some chick named Mercedes."_

_Britney was jumping up and down in her seat and clapping as the two made their way on stage. "San, look that's the girl I was telling you about. She's Rachel. We go to dance camp together every summer. She's really good."_

"_Yeah, but not better than you Britts." The tall blonde blushed and Santana gave her a kiss on the cheek. Quinn thought that her friends were just the cutest couple that she had ever seen." _

_The music began and Quinn immediately became enraptured by the sight before her._

(**Rachel**/Mercedes_/__**Both**_)

_The brunette began to began to walk down the stage, swaying her hips to the rhythm of the song. Quinn's moth was open as she looked at the small hips move from side to side. _

**Every single day I walk down the street.**

**I hear people say Baby's so sweet****  
****Ever since puberty**

**Everybody stares at me**

**Boys, girls**

**I can't help it, baby****  
****So be kind**

**And don't lose your mind**

**Just remember**

**That I'm your baby**

_Her voice was like an angel… Her skin makes her cry… Great. Now she was quoting songs._**  
**

Take me for what I am

Who I was meant to be

**And if you give a damn**

_**Take me, baby, or leave me**_

**Take me, baby, or leave me**

_Damn. She just stomped her foot and that had to be one of the sexiest things that she had ever seen._

A tiger in a cage

Can never see the sun

This diva needs her stage

Baby, let's have fun  
You are the one I choose

Folks would kill to fill your shoes

You love the limelight too, now baby  
So be mine

And don't waste my time

Cryin', " Oh Honeybear

Are you still my, my, my baby?"

_The other girl had a good voice. It was soulful, but nothing like the tiny brunette who was now walking circles around the girl. Quinn wished that she would walk around her like that._

**Take me for what I am**

Who I was meant to be

_**And if you give a damn **_

_This song was from Rent? Wasn't that a movie about Lesbians? Is Rachel a Lesbian? If she wasn't Quinn was seriously going to be pissed that she wouldn't have the chance to talk to her._

Take me, baby, or leave me  
No way, can I be what I'm not

**But hey, don't you want your girl hot?**

Don't fight, don't lose your head'

**Cause every night, who's in your bed?****  
**

_**Who,**_ who's in your bed?

**Kiss, pookie****  
**

_Take it back. That kissy face Rachel made was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. _

_**That's it**_**, **

**the straw that breaks my back**

_**I quit,**_

unless you take it back

_**Women,**_

**what is it about them?**

_**Can't live with them or without them**__**  
**__**Take me for what I am**_

Who I was meant to be! **(Who I was meant to be)**

And if you give a damn! **(**_**And if you give a damn, ya better)**_

Take me, baby, or leave me! **(Oh take me, baby, take me or leave me)**

_**Take me, baby**_

_**Or leave me! **_

_**Guess I'm leaving. **_

_**I'm gone!**_

_Quinn watched the rest of the song mesmerized by the girl and the way that she moved. She hadn't seen that much passion in anything ever. It was seriously hot the way that girl would sing, she would never get tired of that voice. She had to meet her._

_Santana stared at an open-mouthed Quinn, trying her best not to laugh at the girl who was obviously turned on by the petite girl. "Hey Q. You got a little something there." She motioned for the blonde to wipe her drool, and Quinn pushed her shoulder playfully._

"_Shut up, S. That girl is the most amazing thing I've ever seen. I need to meet her."_

_She sat and watched the rest of the performance on pins and needles. The group was going to be standing outside when they were done. Quinn needed to introduce herself to the girl._

_When it finally ended, Quinn ran to the foyer to meet Rachel, but the brunette was nowhere to be found. In fact, she never even walked out._

_Rachel Berry was the one that got away._

* * *

Quinn snapped out of her flashback and launched herself at Santana who fell over onto the bed. Quinn was giggling and started shaking her shoulders. "Santana I'm going on a date with Rachel Berry! She's such a goddess! Why didn't you tell me before? She's the one that got away!"

Santana laughed as her best friend was freaking out above her. "I guess it must have slipped my mind?" She raised her brow questioningly.

Quinn shoved her down on the bed and rushed towards the door.

"Q, where are you going? You're supposed to be fashionably late!"

"Late? Freak that! I have a date with Rachel Berry!"

Santana watched as the blonde ran down the stairs and jumped the last two steps, clicking her heels before making it back onto the ground. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Quinnie!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Quinn yelled back as she slammed the door behind her.

Santana chuckled to herself. That girl was so in love.

* * *

Rachel Berry prided herself on punctuality, but she found herself at Breadstix ten minutes earlier than the date was supposed to start.

How could she not? She was going on a date with Quinn Fabray, the most beautiful that she had ever laid eyes on.

Well, she had never met Quinn before, but her campmate Britney had tons of pictures of her and told her a lot of things about the blonde that made her like her even more. She was so excited with Britney announced that her and her girlfriend Santana wanted to set them up on a date. She hadn't stopped thinking about her since the summer. It was getting close to the end of the school year. Surely she would have gotten over a little crush months ago. She had a feeling that this Quinn girl was going to be something really special.

Just then, she heard the door to the restaurant swing open and the bell rang loudly from the amount of force that was used to open it. Rachel immediately turned and saw her. She was even more gorgeous in real life. The blonde was searching the room frantically before she locked eyes with Rachel. The both feel heat wash over them as the intense stare they shared seemed to communicate so much between them. It was like they had known each other forever.

The blonde gave a big smile and walked over towards the booth that Rachel was sitting at.

"Rachel Berry?" Quinn offered her hand and Rachel shook it. Rachel couldn't stop the inner-monologue in her head.

_Oh God I love the way my name sounds coming from her mouth. Holy Moses this girl has the softest hands I've ever felt. Her eyes are so beautiful. I've never really seen hazel eyes before, but I don't think I want to see any other color or pair ever again._

Rachel snapped out of it and smiled up at the girl. "Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn shuddered, "Y-yeah. That's me." She gave a goofy grin and remained holding Rachel's hand as she thought about what was happening.

_Woah, those are really beautiful brown eyes. No wonder people love that song. Her hand fits so perfectly in mine, and that smile…. That smile could kill cancer. She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And she is seriously looking hot in that short black skirt and sleeveless red shirt._

Quinn realized that she was still standing and just staring at Rachel, so she apologized and sat down across from the brunette, never taking her eyes off the pair of brown ones across from her. _Seriously, so beautiful…_

The waiter came and took their orders. Quinn found out that Rachel was a vegan, and Rachel found out that Quinn was in love with bacon, but she brushed it to the side. She had heard about the blonde's obsession from Britney and thought it was adorable.

"So, Quinn…" They both blushed as Rachel said her name. "I have to admit that I already know quite a lot about you. During the summer, all Britney talks about is you and Santana. I feel like I know you too so well already."

Quinn's blushed deepened. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yes ma'am," Rachel gave a heart-stopping smile. "I know that you are in love with bacon. Your favorite color is yellow. You're a Christian and are president of the Celibacy club, which I find rather amusing given the fact that we are two girls on a date. You're a hopeless romantic that's in love with romcoms. You have an older sister named Frannie. Your parents are very wealthy and you're 16 years old. I know know that you've read the entire Harry Potter series six times..." Quinn's mouth gaped at the amount of information the girl knew, and expected her to be finished but Rachel just took a breath a continued. It was really cute that the girl had managed to saw all of that in a few breaths. "I also know that you're a good dancer and captain of the Cheerios. You're also in the glee club at your school. You're actually a bit of a nerd considering just how popular you really are." Rachel finished with a smirk. "Did I get everything?"

Quinn giggled, "Yeah, that just about covers everything. You know everything about me, and I know nothing about you."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I seem kind of creepy. I try to be very informative when it comes to my endeavors. I've always found that it's better to be safe than sorry. Britney shares a lot about her friends during the summer, but I also managed to pry a little bit of information out of her. I hope you don't mind…" She looked down in embarrassment.

Quinn reached out and put her hand over the brunette's hand. "I don't mind at all, Rachel. I think it's cute how you were able to remember all those things about me even though we've never met before… I have a confession."

"Yes?"

I've seen you before, Rachel."

"What, when?"

"Earlier in the year I went to one of Vocal Adrenaline's performances. Can I be honest with you?"

Rachel nodded cautiously. "Sure, go ahead."

"I was enraptured by you, Rachel. I thought you were the most incredible thing that I had ever seen. I also think it's kind of awesome for us to end up meeting. I tried to see you afterwards, but I couldn't find you. I'm really glad I got to meet you now."

Rachel's cheeks turned scarlet. "I've seen pictures of you, Quinn. And I thought the exact same thing. Because I know so much about you, I couldn't wait for this date to happen."

It was Quinn's turn to blush. "So, Rachel…You seem to know everything about me and I know nothing about you besides how much you love Broadway and your passion, your being vegan, and that your mom's the coach of your glee club."

Their meal came and they both started to eat as Rachel began to give Quinn her bio.

"Well Quinn, given my diva personality," Quinn chuckled, her hand still on Rachel's. "Many people assume that my favorite color in pink, but it's lavender. My mom is the coach, but I've been raised my whole life by two gay dads and I love them very much. I love to watch musicals and occasionally enjoy a good horror movie. I'm also 16, and though I love to read I've only read the Harry Potter series twice." Quinn gasped mockingly. " I'm a nerd, but nowhere near as smart as you," she rubbed the blonde's hand affectionately. "I plan to move to New York after school so I can go to a performing arts school and hopefully get my debut on Broadway. I'm very passionate when it comes to music. It's what drives me and allows me to express myself through any song." She laughed to herself. "I'm kind of dramatic sometimes."

Quinn shook her head. "I love your passion, Rachel. That's what caught my eye about you in the first place. When you walked onto that stage, I saw how much you cared about what you were doing. I'd never seen so much passion in such a tiny body," she teased, "It was a breath of fresh air that I really needed."

The girls saw that they had both finished their food, and they knew that the date was soon going to be over, but neither wanted it to be.

They talked about so many things, and they seemed to have so much in common. Dance, books, aspirations and goals. They both felt themselves falling for the other girl.

They walked outside and Rachel shivered from the cold. Quinn immediately took off her cardigan and put it over the brunette's shoulders who answered the gesture with a small smile.

"So…" Rachel said.

"So…" Quinn replied.

"I had a very nice time tonight Quinn. Thank you for paying for my meal."

Quinn found herself stepping closer towards the brunette and shrugged her shoulders. "It's the least I could do Rachel."

Rachel also stepped closer until they were inches apart. "I really want to do this again, Quinn."

"I do too Rachel." And then she pressed her lips against the soft lips of the brunette. It was breathtaking how amazing she felt kissing those lips. There were fireworks, an orchestra playing in the background. It was the most beautiful and fulfilling feeling in the whole entire world. She couldn't wait to share more kisses like this.

They stepped apart and Rachel gave her her number. "Call me when you want to meet again?"

Quinn smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek which left a flushed cheek. "I'll call you, but do you want to meet tomorrow?"

"I would love to Quinn."

Yeah, this was going to be great.

* * *

_**What'd you guys think? Please let me know if you think I should keep going with Faberry week! It's my first time, so be nice! Haha**_

_**Please Review :)**_


End file.
